


Desk Duty

by Sugar_n_Spyce32



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: BDSM, Caught in the Act, Collars, Deepthroating, M/M, Oral Sex, Turks (Compilation of FFVII), Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Workplace Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_n_Spyce32/pseuds/Sugar_n_Spyce32
Summary: You would think that desk work is the least exciting part of being a Turk.You’d be half right.
Relationships: Reno/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Desk Duty

Reno crumpled up the note in his hand angrily as he strode down the hallway. Desk duty?  _ Desk duty!? _ For what!?

In all honesty, Reno wasn’t entirely sure what “desk duty” even meant. He already spent plenty of time at his desk - that wasn’t anything new. He wasn’t currently scheduled for any missions either, so it didn’t seem likely that he was getting booted from an assignment. And it wasn’t like the Administrative Research Department had a reception space… Could you imagine? “Hello, you’ve reached the Turks - you pay, we slay. How can I direct your call?”

That distracted thought was enough to break through Reno’s frustration for a moment, and he snickered. He should probably write that down - Rude would find it funny.

Right now, though, he stood in front of Tseng’s office door. He’d found the note on his desk after lunch, directing him to report there at 2 for “desk duty.” Whatever that meant. The notice had been pissing him off ever since - he’d had a great week this week. They’d just wrapped a mission that Reno had really shined on, digging a little deeper than usual and pulling up some especially useful info. His gut instinct to look a little longer had cut their workload in half by the end of it all, and he’d already been given verbal praise from his boss for his action. 

So then why had Tseng assigned him to desk work? It made no sense. He’d done nothing to earn such a punishment.

Reno sighed out a deep breath and tried to cool off. No need to march in there with a scowl (as much as he wanted to). Maybe it was just a code of some kind… But what was there to encode? If it was code, then it was out-of-place and strangely vague. No need for it, and Tseng wouldn’t have gone out of his way unnecessarily. 

Something wasn’t adding up. But the longer Reno stood out there, the longer he put off finding out what was going on. He opened the door and sauntered into the office.

“You wanted to see me, Chief?”

“I did,” Tseng said pleasantly. He was in the middle of a form, his pen scribbling across the page, and he didn’t even look up as he worked. Instead, he gestured Reno inside, “Come, have a seat. I’m… just… about…”

His words stretched out and his pen sped up, closing in rapidly on the bottom of the paper.

“There,” Tseng announced, sounding pleased as he punctuated himself with a final dot of the pen. He swept the form off to the side and popped his pen into the pencil holder on his desk, then folded his hands and turned his full attention to Reno.

“So, uh…” Reno began, feeling the annoyance creep back onto his face, “What’s this about desk duty? I thought I had a pretty good week.”

Tseng nodded and grinned.

“Very much so. ‘Desk duty’ is a little something new for us - something I’ve been meaning to try for a while. I know it sounds menial, but I think you’ll find it to be something you  _ really _ enjoy,” Tseng’s face changed from businesslike to something a little more suggestive, “I think it will make a good reward for you as gratuity for your good work as of late.”

Reno raised his eyebrows as he listened to his boss speak, noting that change of expression. Tseng’s eyes said “bedroom,” interestingly juxtaposed with the note in Reno’s fist that said “desk.”

“Would you like to find out what I had in mind for you?” Tseng raised an eyebrow.

Reno felt a smirk curl over his lips. He couldn’t help it - seemed like Tseng had something naughty in mind, and Reno wanted to know what that something was so very badly. He nodded and leaned forward to show that he was at full attention.

“Yes, Sir,” he tacked on, knowing just how much Tseng loved when he put up an obedient front.

Tseng’s grin grew wider, and he beckoned Reno toward him.

“Come over here,” He indicated the space behind his desk, pushing his chair back to make a little more room, “I want to show you something.”

Reno stood and circled Tseng’s sturdy desk. It was in tones of gray and black all over, fully paneled down the front. Drawers framed both sides.

It looked… totally normal. What was Reno supposed to be looking for? He glanced around, trying to figure out what Tseng could’ve meant, until Tseng gave a small whistle to catch his attention. The director pointed underneath the desk, indicating for Reno to look underneath. Reno leaned over and ducked his head, observing the darkened underside of the desk. There, on the backmost panel that would typically be near Tseng’s knees, was a silver eye bolt, screwed into the desk about three-quarters of the way up. Hanging from it was a short length of leather strap with a clip on the end of it.

Reno stared at the arrangement, his mind racing to piece together what it was supposed to be. Nothing came to mind right off the bat. He looked back up at Tseng with confusion, but all the questions disappeared as he spotted what his boss was holding.

Tseng held the collar out toward Reno, moving to clip it in place around the redhead’s neck. Reno bit his lip as he felt the cool touch of the collar and the warm leather of his boss’ gloves against his skin.

“Hook yourself up,” Tseng ordered him quietly once the collar was secure. Reno gave his boss a playful look and a wide smile as he dropped to his hands and knees, crawling under the desk and positioning himself accordingly. It was a tight squeeze, but once Reno found a comfortable spot, he reached back and followed Tseng’s instruction to secure the short leash to the collar he now wore. The tag on the front bobbed against the base of his throat - diamond in shape, with the Shinra logo on the front and his name engraved on the back. Tseng had it custom made for him, and it was usually something that Reno got to wear for rewards like this. He was actually almost proud to wear it - most of the time, it meant he was doing something right. 

Reno knew what was coming next, and the thought alone made his mouth water. Tseng leaned down to make sure that he was in place, then straightened up and wheeled the chair back into place. Reno’s face was now nestled right into his boss’ crotch, and he moaned softly at the smell alone while Tseng reached downward and undid his belt buckle. 

“Good boy, Reno,” he praised in a low tone, “What do you think - is this a good reward for a job well done?”

“Oh, yes, Sir,” Reno smiled, leaning forward and pressing his nose impatiently against his boss’ bulge, “Gonna leave this a ‘job well done’ too.”

Tseng didn’t try to hold back his raspy breaths as he worked his cock free from his underwear. It practically sprang to life beneath the desk, just as eager for attention as Reno was. He was obviously looking forward to this little “reward” as well, and that little realization made Reno even happier to be here. 

Reno didn’t waste any time putting his tongue on that dick, wetting it down all over as he licked it like ice cream. The skin tasted salty and felt soft in his mouth as he kissed his way down the underside, pulling up a hand to help him take control and steer them where he wanted to go. He could hear Tseng moan and gasp from overhead as he sealed his lips around the head, rolling his tongue around and lapping at the salty precum that was beginning to appear. 

Reno had never really been good at taking his time - he always wanted to get right to the good part the most. But in this moment, it felt worth it to slow down just a touch to savor things. He hummed contentedly as he bobbed up and down, gently working Tseng’s balls out into the open so he could play with them as well. When he had them freed, he slipped the cock into his hand to keep pumping, and sucked and licked across each of Tseng’s balls one at a time, pulling them completely into his mouth and leaving a wet mess wherever he went.

Tseng was trying not to be too terribly loud - he didn’t need anyone who might be passing by the hallway to think anything was going on in here. He ran his fingers through Reno’s hair, resisting the urge to pull or push Reno around… This was his reward, after all. He deserved to be in control this time around. Tseng would typically be a little more commanding, but Reno was doing more than enough on his own now - he didn’t need any direction. Instead, Tseng leaned back and relaxed, letting himself enjoy it immensely. He knew Reno could suck him to orgasm this way, though it might take a little while.

It was obvious how much Tseng was enjoying this - Reno took his less-pushy-than-usual approach to mean that he was really nailing it this time. Although, he did still have one more place he could take this. He took a deep breath in through his nose and relaxed his throat, pushing himself down deeply. This is usually what Tseng would make him do, so he clearly liked it, right?

The noise Reno got in return told him all he needed to know. Tseng failed to bite back a loud moan, throwing his head back and gripping Reno’s hair tightly as he exclaimed with a hot rush of breath. Reno smiled as he pulled back, taking in another deep breath before dipping down again. He felt Tseng’s legs twitch and shift from the stimulation, and he knew he could get the job done fast if he kept this up.

He was on the third deep thrust when he heard a loud hiss - the door opening. Tseng jumped as he heard it, immediately straightening himself up. His readjustment pulled him halfway out of Reno’s mouth, and the redhead backed off slowly until he only had the head of Tseng’s dick in his mouth. If he took it out completely, it risked making noise - something wet and audible. Or maybe Tseng’s dick would stand up straight, visible from the desk. That depended partially on who walked in and how tall they were, so until Reno could figure that out, the dick was staying put. He kept still and zeroed in on what was happening behind him. 

“Tseng, oh, I’m so sorry to bother you-” Elena rushed into the room, toting a stack of papers and talking a mile a minute, “-But I just found these old documents that I think might be of some relevance to the mission that’s coming up this week, like here it mentions-”

“Elena,” Tseng tried to interrupt the rookie, but she just kept on blazing. Had she even heard him?

“This page listed a citation here that seemed off, and when I looked into it, I found-”

“Elena, now is really not a good ti-” The mission she was referencing wasn’t meant to be shared with anyone, including Reno. Tseng tried to stop her, holding up his hand, but it was futile - she wasn’t looking. 

“-and you might be wondering how that connects back to the original guy we were looking for, but I did some more research and found-”

“ _ Elena, that’s classified and we-” _

“-So I’ve gathered that I’ll need to get into the file room on site to secure the info, and that’s going to require some extreme discretion - guess it’s a good thing you didn’t send Reno on this mission, huh?”

Elena paused just at the right time to hear a solid bump come from underneath Tseng’s desk, followed by a furious exclamation of pain that sounded exactly like Reno. In reaction to the insulting joke, the redhead had yanked upward, forgetting about the low clearance above him, and whacked his head, losing Tseng’s dick in the process.

Elena trailed off suddenly and stared at the desk. Tseng stared back at her with wide eyes, his hand placed conspicuously between his thighs. When Elena glanced up at him, she noticed that he was beginning to blush. 

She put the pieces together, and, just as suddenly as she had burst in, turned on her heel and jogged out of the room, closing the door behind her. 

Just as soon as it was closed again, Reno groaned in pain.

“Ow…”

Tseng finally released the breath he’d been holding for the past minute, slumping back in his chair. His wet dick was starting to wither, the embarrassment having killed the mood for him.

“Gods dammit,” he huffed, putting his hand over his eyes.

“So I, uh… take it I wasn’t supposed to hear any of that?”

“No, you were not,” Tseng replied in annoyance, “I would appreciate your discretion regarding the mission subject.”

“Yeah, no worries, Boss,” Reno leaned forward, feeling the leash behind him tug. He could read the room well enough to know that the game was over for now, “So, uh… Does that still count as a rookie mistake at this point? She’s been here, what, six months now?”

“Oh no, she’s definitely going to catch hell for that one,” Tseng growled, “You didn’t see the look in her eyes when she left here. You, er… Might find that Rude knows what we’ve done by the time you leave.”

Reno rolled his eyes and sighed, then turned and unclipped the collar from the leash.

“No doubt,” he snorted, “Elena just can’t help herself when it comes to gossip, can she?”

“She needs quite a few more lessons on how to keep her lips locked - her big mouth is what keeps getting her in trouble.”

“Heh,” Reno snickered, looking at Tseng’s dick as it was quietly tucked away, “Maybe  _ she’s _ the one who needs to get put on desk duty next time.”

Tseng felt his flush deepen slightly at the thought.

“I think perhaps an appointment at the sink and a nice long chat with my belt will inspire her to think before she speaks next time,” he mumbled, more to himself than Reno. The redhead just laughed.

“Well, sorry I couldn’t finish the job for ya, Chief,” he said as he stood, “You want me to write you a letter?” he added sarcastically with a smile.

“Oh Reno, that was nowhere near a failure,” Tseng cast twinkling eyes upward at his subordinate, “Though if you really want to make it up to me… Perhaps you can come back tomorrow? Same time.”

Reno smiled contentedly as he made his way toward the door, leaving the collar on the desk as he passed by. He was already looking forward to putting it back on tomorrow.

“Yes, Sir,” he said with a salute as he stepped out.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this within three hours lol, I’d been sitting on the idea for like two months and then all of a sudden this was the fic my brain decided to write. I have four other ones started that I just haven’t been able to touch for days, send help.
> 
> Either way, I hope you enjoyed this! Leave a comment or a kudo if you did!


End file.
